A Villain's Choice
by InsidePointPlace
Summary: Re-Written and Re-Loaded. A battled between good and evil comes to the family. But what happens when Max finally has a chance to become a supervillain? Will he do it? Or will he chose to fight along side his family? (Phoebe/Link) (Max/OC) (Rated T In Case).
1. The Start

A Villain's Choice – A Thundermans Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter one! Okay; let me explain a few things on why I took the first one down and am re-loading. I wasn't happy with how it was written and thought I could do better with the story. So, I wanted to re-write and re-publish it. So; it will have the same plot and same characters but everything will be introduced in time as we go along. So; yeah. Anyway; I hope you guys like this re-written various better than the last version. I'm happy with how this chapter turned out and sure it's a little short, but it is just the start of the story. Chapters will get longer as we go.  
So; I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read before this A/N becomes too long. Sadly; I own nothing from the Thundermans. **

**(P.S - This story is set between season two and season three)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Start

 **Location**

 **Metroburg**

 **Friday 9:33 PM (Present Time)**

 _Sirens blared in the streets of Metroburg as smoke rose from various industry buildings. Busy superhero's and supervillains living their lives sounded around every corner of the town. Cars; buses; and even trollies transported superhero's and supervillains from one place to another while some flew or teleported. Parks were watered and taken care of by superhero's using their powers and other places were robbed, broken into, caught on fire, windows were broken and superheroes tried to stop the supervillain's who were causing these problems. In Metroburg; it was always a fight of good vs evil._

 _And right now; there was a fight of good vs evil going on in the middle of the League of Villains hideout. Two teenagers known as Phoebe and Max Thunderman were fighting it out with a few other villains watching nearby. Phoebe jumped into a chart-wheel move and came into a standing stance right in front of her twin brother. Throwing a punch at Max; Phoebe frowned when he ducked and her punched missed. So; she turned and brought her foot into his stomach. The sound of her foot colliding with his stomach filled the room as Max flew backwards onto the ground. When he landed; Phoebe walked up to him and stood over him with hurt._

 _"Finish me Phoebe!" Max challenged as he sat on the ground panting for breath while he stared his twin sister down. "Isn't that why you were sent by the Hero League? Finish me." Max demanded with an evil grin._

 _"I won't." Phoebe stated as she crossed her arms._

 _Max began to do an evil laugh, "I knew you wouldn't. You're weak, like the rest of them." Max spat as he jumped up and swung his leg around._

 _As he swung his leg around; Phoebe found herself pulled to the ground from under her feet. Instantly; the two began to wrestle one another in order to stop the other from standing up. However; Max had managed to get to his feet and use his freeze breath and freeze his sister. In the middle of standing up; Phoebe was frozen in mid-movement. While she was frozen; Max smiled evilly at her and turned to find his villain leaders._

 _Yet, as he turned to find the two a pair of lasers were shot at him. The lasers barley missed and managed to graze the sleeve on his shirt. Turning; Max smirked when he saw his younger sister and brother standing on the other side of the room in their Thunderman super suites. Billy and Nora Thunderman when they saw the look on their brother's face; because they knew the message Phoebe had sent them earlier wasn't a lie._

 _"Well, well, well - " Max began as he chuckled to himself. " - Laser Eyes and Speed Freak. So nice of you to join us and so brave. To bad; this will be the last time you'll live." Max finished with an evil laugh._

 _Nora and Billy exchanged looks of worry and shock._

 _" - And this will be your last day as a villain." Nora shot back as she glanced at Billy who nodded in understandment._

 _"Wha - " Max began missing the glance and being spun in a circle and knocked off his feet._

 _Once he was knocked off his feet; he rolled over and pulled himself up and got into his fighting stance. Once in his stance; he began to scan the room around him for any sign of his super-speeding brother and laser eyed sister. However; there was no sign of them and when he turned around; the sound of a buzzing noise came around and before he knew it; he found himself tied in a thing of rope. Billy was standing in front of him._

 _"We don't want to do this Max. But you leave us no choice." Billy explained as Max looked at him in confusion._

 _Suddenly; Billy super-speed to him and grabbed a hold of his arm. Instantly Max was super-speed to Nora and the three were super-speed to where Phoebe was standing in frozen form. However; when the arrived, Max watched in surprise as Phoebe began to unthaw from the frozen form she was in. After she was unfrozen; Max began to fight back and struggle against the ropes._

 _"I'm sorry Max; if this hurts when you wake up; just remember this is for your own good." Phoebe finished as she frowned at her twin brother._

 _Just then, before Max could reply; Phoebe turned and blew one of her few breath powers at Max. When Phoebe used her powers; she, Billy and Nora watched in surprise as Max instantly began to turn to stone. When he was fully turned into stone; the three siblings turned to one another. As they turned to one another; a small silence began to form around them as they all took in the stoned Max._

 _"I just don't understand where this all went wrong." Billy began as Phoebe and Nora turned to him. "I mean; Max is our brother; why would he betray us like he did?" Billy finished with a frown._

 _"Because; he's a supervillain." Phoebe began to explain simply. "It's what supervillains do; and unfortantully we have to accept that Max is one of them." Phoebe finished as she sighed sadly._

 _"But none of this is his fault." Nora argued as Phoebe and Billy turned to face her in confusion._

 _"Nora; I know you're young and want to believe that everyone is good but as we all know; there's evil in the world." Phoebe explained as she frowned at the stoned Max._

 _"Not everyone is evil. You and I both know that deep down Max is a superhero like us! We just have to convince him he's one of us." Nora finished._

 _"Besides; villain or not - " Billy began as he too looked at the stoned Max once more. " - He's still our brother and family never turns their backs on each other." Billy finished as he smiled at Phoebe._

 _"You guys are right; you both are; but you know what we need to do." Phoebe finished with a serious tone._

 _Nora and Billy looked at one another and frowned..._

 _But; before we continue what is really going on. Why don't we go back to the start of this story?  
Yes; well our story starts in a small town called Hiddenville on a day that should've been as normal as it could be for the four siblings..._

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was the first chapter yeah! What did you think of it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Did you like this re-written version better? Don't worry; the chapter's will get longer as we go. Anyway; thank you all for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts on this! Well, chapter two will be up soon! So; thanks again and remember to review! :)**

 **Until the next chapter, with all my love to you guys and girls! :) - InsidePointPlace**


	2. A Friend or Foe?

A Villain's Choice - A Thundermans Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter two yeah! Anyway; thanks so much for all the reviews and the reader's view from chapter one it means the world to me! Anyway; I want to apologize for the wait, but for some reason I was having a hard time with this chapter and the whole starting it thing you know? But, luckily I kept pushing myself and finally got it done for you guys yeah! Well, a bit more happens in this chapter; there is some interaction with my OC and Max. So its a start. Also; it isn't my best writing; I would like to apologize if this chapter kind of sucked, I was trying to hard to write it ugh. But no worries, it at least helps move the story along. In the next few chapters; it will start getting interesting; I promise! Well, enough talk, I'll let you read :)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing from The Thundermans! I only own my OC Marley.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Friend or Foe?

 **Location**

 **Hiddenville High, Hiddenville**

 **Monday 11:14 AM (Past Time)**

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

Hiddenville High lunch time. It was a chance for students to not only eat, but hang with friends, catch up on homework, brows on their phones, or just plain relax from the long boring classes. That, my friend, was indeed what our favorite fraternal twin siblings known as Phoebe and Max Thunderman were doing during their lunch with their good friends Cherry, Gideon, Oyster, Wolfgang and Kelsey.

"Aw darn - " Max complained with a frown after checking his phone from the ding that set off letting him know he had a text message.

"What? What's wrong?" Oyster questioned with worry as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Our gig for Wednesday night got canceled." Max explained as Oyster, Gideon, Wolfgang, Phoebe, Cherry and Kelsey all began to complain also.

"Why?" Phoebe wondered with concern.

"Apparently, Artie's brother got sick and their cancelling the birthday party they had planned for him." Max finished as he sighed lightly and began to reply back.

"Aw; that's too bad." Phoebe stated as she shook her head and bit into an apple.

"Tell me about it, now how are we going to promote our band?" Oyster wondered as he stared at his sandwich sadly.

"By doing what you do best - " Cherry began as everyone turned and eyed her with confusion. A small silence began to form until she sighed. " - Being yourselves and telling people about it." Cherry finished.

"Oh! Right! Because we so totally tell people about our band." Gideon replied with a grin as Phoebe face palmed while Cherry and Kelsey shook their heads.

"We can't just tell people about our band." Max began to explain as he took a drink of his bottled water. "People need to hear us play; that's how they get interested, and how we get gigs." Max finished with thought.

"He's got a point you know." Oyster stated as the three girls sighed.

"Look, if you're really making a big deal about this, the Winter Dance is coming up this year and from what I know; we still need a band." Kelsey began to explain as Max, Gideon and Oyster brightened at the knowledge.

"Yes! And I know who's going to be the band." Oyster stated as he and Max high fived while Gideon and Wolfgang cheered.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't get to excited." Kelsey began making the four boys frown instantly. "You have to _audition_ and so far, we've already got five sing ups'." Kelsey finished.

"In that case - " Max began as he stood up, grabbed his backpack and place it one his left shoulder all while grabbing his lunch tray and pushing his chair in. " - I'm going to go and sing us up before sing ups are filled."

Just like that, Wolfgang, Gideon and Oyster cheered as Phoebe, Cherry and Kelsey just shook their heads at one another. So; Max stood from the table while gathering his book bag and lunch tray. Turning to make his way to the trashcans; Max didn't make it very far when he collided into something, no, someone solid. Just to his luck, not only did his lunch tray spill out of his hands and all down the front of him, but down the front of the person he collided into as well. As soon as it happened, Max cursed himself for being careless and not watching where he went. But then, at the same time, he couldn't help but laugh to himself at the mess.

"UGH! THANKS A LOT LOSER!"

Clearly the person he had collided into didn't think the same as him. Looking up at the owner of the voice, Max couldn't help but instantly regret the accident. Before him stood a girl, and not just any girl. It was the new girl named Marley Savannah. _How would he know this? Well, he and Phoebe had heard the rumors from their friends and even saw her in their second period class but never made any move to talk to her. Great, just his luck._ The girl, known as Marley Savannah was maybe about as tall as Phoebe, making her an inch or so shorter then himself. She had brown hair with blonde high lights that went to her shoulder with deep bright hazel eyes and tan skin. From underneath, the mess of half eaten cafeteria food, Max could see that Marley had been wearing a red tan-top with a white flaced over it, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots that went to the knee. Around her neck, a various of neckless and around her wrist, some bracelets. Suddenly; Max felt even worse for the accident.

"I-I'm sorry; I wasn't l-looking where I was going." Max apologized with a small stutter. _Since when did he stutter?_

Marley scoffed, "Whatever; you owe me a new outfit." Marley finished as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned.

Like that, Marley was gone and Max was left to watch her leave. Around him, the rest of the student body in the cafeteria had watched the scene with interest, wondering what would happen. Yet, Max didn't give them time to call him out for anything for he made a beeline for the boy's locker room. Luckily; he kept an extra outfit in his gym locker for emergencies' like this. Once, he arrived at the boy's locker room, he made his way to his locker and began to search for his spare outfit. As soon as he was changed into his spare outfit, he placed his lunch food covered one in his book bag and headed for the sing up sheet for his band.

Kelsey was right, half of the sing up sheet was filled when Max had managed to sign his band up. Then, the school bell rang signaling for the next class to start. With a frown at the thought of another class, Max turned and headed for Oyster's locker to tell his friend the good news. Once, he found his friend and told him, the two made their way to History Class. Upon entering class, the two saw in their usual seats on the left side of the room towards the windows. As the two friends waited for the rest of the class to enter, they started a new conversation for a plan for their audition. While they talked, Oyster changed the subject.

"Max, there's your lunch time babe." Oyster stated after he nugged Max and noticed who was the last person to enter the room. Max had noticed, that she had a new outfit on.

"Great." Max scoffed slightly. "Let's mark this day on the calendar." Max sniggered as he and Oyster laughed to themselves.

Just then, the History teacher Mr. Street walked into the class room and everyone fell silent. Mr. Street was a hard teacher, no one really liked him. Rumors went around that he was cruel, strict and frightening. No one of course actually saw Mr. Street act like this, they all just assumed, so the whole class always stayed on its best behavior. Once the teacher entered, he walked up to the front of the room and began talking.

"Today were starting a new unit." Mr. Street began to explain as he eyed his students. "For this unit, you will be working with a group the whole time." Mr. Street continued as most of the class complained to themselves. "Your group project that is due at the end of the unit will be worth half of your grade for this semester." Mr. Street added as Max and Oyster eyed one another with the same thought. They only looked away from one another when Mr. Street started talking again. "Now; I know you all are hoping to pick your own group to work with, but I've already assigned them." Mr. Street explained once more as everyone began to complain to themselves once more. "Once you get your groups; you'll each chose a state and begin. For your state, you need to know the History of it, the main resources for your trade and the events that take place in it. Understand?" Mr. Street asked as he eyed his students.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good! Now; for the groups." Mr. Street continued as he picked up a piece of paper. "Group one! Stacy Norwell, Gavin Newt, Lilly Newspan and Jasmine Purnell. Group two! Oyster Hallman, Marley Savannah and Max Thunderman. Group three! Oliver Steelhouse, Brady Ryan and Lauren Sandstorm!" Mr. Street called as the kids began to look at who their partners were. "Well, there's your groups! Today; you'll meet with them and pick a state to do your project on. Tomorrow; we'll start the unit." Mr. Street continued as he sighed and sat down in his chair. "Get in your groups and get to work."

So; the whole class got into their groups with Max and Oyster staying in their seats. Soon, they began to talk only to stop when their third group member walked up to them.  
Already; the three weren't starting off so well.

"Oh, it's you." Marley stated with sneer once she saw Max. She pulled up a desk and joined them anyway. "So; what state are we doing?" Marley demanded to know as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Well, I was thinking we could do out very own California, since you know; we all live in it?" Oyster questioned with a smile.

Marley shook her head, "Lame." Marley finished with a sigh.

"How about Hawaii? Everyone loves Hawaii." Max commented with a shrug.

"Too common." Marley stated with slight annoyance. "Everyone will try to pick it. Plus; it's boring." Marley finished as she made a face.

"Then, what state do you suggest?" Max questioned as he eyed Marley with annoyance who eyed him back.

"New Mexico. It's not only interesting for it's culture, but it's also known for it's ghost towns." Marley explained with a grin. "Plus; I've been there before, so I actually know some History on it." Marley finished.

"Sounds cool, I'm game." Oyster stated as he smiled, the two turned and looked at Max.

"Whatever." Max finished as Marley grinned at the two.

Together, the three stood up from their seats and went to tell their teacher which state they wanted. Easily enough; they were approved of their state.

"Okay - " Marley began once they reached their seats again. " - Now that we got our state, we need to make a plan to meet up and work on it. The sooner we work on it, the sooner I won't have to see you losers."

"First of all, were not losers - " Max began with an annoyed tone as Marley rolled her eyes. " - Second of all, we can all meet up at Wong's Pizza Palace tomorrow after school, if that would work?" Max finished simply.

"Whatever." Marley stated with a shrug.

"So...is that a yes then?" Oyster asked with wonder at what Marley meant.

Marley just shrugged once more, "Whatever." Marley replied once more as both boys eyed one another with annoyance.

Then, the bell rung for class to end. With, two more to go for the day; Max made his way through them with one thought in mind. _How would tomorrow after school even play out?_

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter two yeah! Anyway what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What do you think of Marley so far? Do you think her, Max and Oyster will ever get along? What do you think the other Thundermans reactions will be when they meet her? And what do you think of Oyster's last name? I wasn't sure of it, they never tell us, so I made one up. Hope it sounded okay. Finally; Thanks so much for reading (even if this chapter did suck). I hope you guys liked it and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts; suggestions are open! Well, thanks again! Chapter three will be up soon! Please also remember to review! :)**

 **Until next chapter! With all my love to you guys and girls :) - InsidePointPlace**


End file.
